Memoirs of a fourteen year old Beyblade Fan
by JinTheKingOfSpades
Summary: Stories and Stuff I wrote when I was 14. Now I am 17 and decided to share them with you fellow fans. I warn you, they are really odd. And I left them the way I wrote them, too, so if they sound dumb, that's why. anywho, for full explanation, click!
1. Tala Stories and Stuff

TalaAndBryansWarrior: These are my unfinished, (some of em) stupid, beyblade stories I wrote when I was fourteen. I don't like some of em, but I decided to use some, and they aren't very well written. They involve me, with many different names, and I believe most are in first person. None are finished, and they don't make sense. So sorry if they don't make sense, sorry if you don't like, just don't flame me. I WAS only fourteen so there's my excuse for these stories being stupid. I just felt like sharing them. Also, if anyone ever read any of my other stories involving yan yans, I am one in all of my stories in this Memoir. They are divided, such as V force, or G Rev (there are none from when I was fourteen.) Some earlier ones may have V Force references. Unedited. Also, with the Demo boys, there will be references to V Force and Boris. I am not sure, but I don't think Boris and the Demo boys were still together in V Force. But I am not editing the stories.

Paddington: She doesn't own any thing, except her OCs, which should be fairly obvious, with the unknown names.

Tala: you're still here?! I still have nightmares involving tiger striped, talking fat cats!!!

Paddington: Meow.

Tala: Ax, I swear, he spoke!

Paddington: meow, purr (rubs up against his leg)

TalaAndBryansWarrior: I think you're crazy.

Tala: I don't make things up!! (walks away, muttering to himself, something along the lines of stupid, tiger striped, talking fat cats)

Tala Page:

This is the page where all the Tala Stories and Stuff goes. Stories including the whole team or other members are on other pages.

Untitled One (no title for this one..)

Synopsis: A Story that involves Tala and Boris and Ax (me) It involves yan yan rituals of meditation and dominance. And incredibly short.

At first, the Bladebreakers was my team. Then, too many people joined the group. So I left in search of a new team. I tried being with the Majestics, but that didn't really work. Then the Psykicks, but that didn't work either. My last resort was…. The Demolition Boys. I had to work with that evil man, Boris, but I was on Tala's good side and that's a good thing, Tala is their leader. Boris caught me meditating and whipped me. He suddenly met the hallway wall. Boris griped about a broken jaw the next day. I was still meditating when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It wasn't gentle like Ray's, or really rough like Kai's. In between, more like. I looked up and seen Tala and immediately took out my sword and stabbed it in to the floor and did my kneeling down on one knee. Tala stood there, and then knew I was admitting his dominance. I respected him in the highest so I did what all Yan Yans do to admit dominance in the highest; kissed him on the cheek. And he knew that too. If Boris would've seen that, he would have had a fit. And I would have been laughing. Then I looked in the eyes (EDIT: Tala's that is..) He wanted to know what all happened. I told him Boris interrupted me and paid dearly for whipping me. Tala laughed at that.

Untitled Two

Synopsis: Another Ax story, involving her moving to Russia. A dumb story because I was dumb.

I was used to being made fun of when my mom said that I was going to a new school. We were moving to Russia. It was very cold and I had a bad cold for almost two weeks. Two weeks later I was able to go to school (EDIT: …. ). I dreaded it. First of all, everyone only spoke Russian (EDIT: I am not sure if they only do, I only assumed because I was only fourteen and wasn't smart). Second of all, I barely understood what anyone was saying. During gym class, two boys were captains of their teams. I got nervous, cause at my old school, no one wanted me on their team. But surprisingly, I was the first one picked. I wasn't sure, I could have heard wrong. I looked over to see who said my name. The boy in all my classes, the one that sits in front of me had called me. I walked over nervously, and the other guy found someone. I noticed the other team mates. They all looked unpleasant, really. One looked absolutely nothing, one looked kind of small. I asked the team captain what his name was. He told me his name was Tala. Then I told him about how I am always picked last. He became my first real friend. He was my best friend. He was also into beyblade. We bey battled a lot, I usually won.

Cyber Tala (He went insane, too!)

Synopsis: Another Tala Story, not finished typing yet, I'll add more to his page because I am goin up stairs soon. Any who, back when I thought Tala was an actual cyborg. So excuse the ignorance.

I noticed a change in Tala after awhile. He had icy eyes. Other than that, he was the same. I found out more about his team. The Demolition Boys were the same boys form my gym class (EDIT: I know they DID NOT have reg. school while at the Abbey. But I didn't then!). I seen a lot of horrid things. It looked like a place where people were being tortured.

TalaAndBryansWarrior: Gone now! I'll add more because there is more.


	2. Bryan Stories and Stuff

TalaAndBryansWarrior: These are my unfinished, (some of em) stupid, beyblade stories I wrote when I was fourteen. I don't like some of em, but I decided to use some, and they aren't very well written. They involve me, with many different names, and I believe most are in first person. None are finished, and they don't make sense. So sorry if they don't make sense, sorry if you don't like, just don't flame me. I WAS only fourteen so there's my excuse for these stories being stupid. I just felt like sharing them. Also, if anyone ever read any of my other stories involving yan yans, I am one in all of my stories in this Memoir. They are divided, such as V force, or G Rev (there are none from when I was fourteen.) Some earlier ones may have V Force references. Unedited. Also, with the Demo boys, there will be references to V Force and Boris. I am not sure, but I don't think Boris and the Demo boys were still together in V Force. But I am not editing the stories.

Paddington: She doesn't own any thing, except her OCs, which should be fairly obvious, with the unknown names. I feel like a parrot.

Tala: He's talkin again!!

Paddington: oops. Meow!

Tala: don't play innocent! I heard you!!

Bryan: maybe you ARE going crazy, dude.

Tala: I tell you, he TALKS!

Paddington: Purr. Meww!

Tala: I give up. I'm leaving now!

Bryan Page

This is the page where all the Bryan Stories and Stuff goes. Stories including the whole team or other members are on other pages.

Doomed to Die, Cursed Forever

Dedicated to Bryan of the Demolition Boys

Synopsis: I wrote a poem for Bryan three years ago, almost four.

Emotionless, no emotions whatsoever,

Doomed to Die, Cursed Forever

So emotionless, so cold,

Do you not feel?

You, my friend,

Cursed forever more

As you feel for no one

Do you know why you are emotionless?

But who cares. You are

Doomed to Die, Cursed Forever

Never getting close to anyone,

You don't care.

Don't care about anything,

Life's easier that way,

In the end, however,

You are alone,

Doomed to Die, and Cursed Forever

Axle Blitz

I Love You, Bryan!

Axle Blitz

(not!)

Random One:

Synopsis: A semi rant about Tifanie's Cousin, Whitney (names changed) and her sick sense of humor. I had this with the D-boys page, but remembered it has more to do with Bryan than the whole team.

It is very funny when Whitney makes us play those icky kissing games. She makes the Demo Boys play too. We also play Seven minutes in Heaven. She made me do that with Bryan! I hate her. Anyhow, he bites your lip and then goes back to kissing you normally. Then French, then bites (EDIT: Translation: he French Kisses you, then bites you again). By the end of seven minutes, my poor lip throbbed. Other than that… not bad. Bryan is better looking than Spencer. Lilac hair color? How funny, I kinda like him. What am I thinking?

TalaAndBryansWarrior: So what do you think? Bad poem, or not? I think its' quite good for a fourteen year old who had and still has, absolutely no talent in writing poems or song lyrics! I didn't like Bryan a lot, yet I liked him a lot.. how's that work??

There may be more, but I am tired. If I find anymore Bryan stuff I wrote, I'll replace the page with this stuff and more.

Paddington: please review!

Tala: (eye twitches)


	3. Demo Boys stories and Stuff

TalaAndBryansWarrior: These are my unfinished, (some of em) stupid, beyblade stories I wrote when I was fourteen. I don't like some of em, but I decided to use some, and they aren't very well written. They involve me, with many different names, and I believe most are in first person. None are finished, and they don't make sense. So sorry if they don't make sense, sorry if you don't like, just don't flame me. I WAS only fourteen so there's my excuse for these stories being stupid. I just felt like sharing them. Also, if anyone ever read any of my other stories involving yan yans, I am one in all of my stories in this Memoir. They are divided, such as V force, or G Rev (there are none from when I was fourteen.) Some earlier ones may have V Force references. Unedited. Also, with the Demo boys, there will be references to V Force and Boris. I am not sure, but I don't think Boris and the Demo boys were still together in V Force. But I am not editing the stories.

Paddington: She doesn't own any thing, except her OCs, which should be fairly obvious, with the unknown names. Why do I keep repeating my self?  
Tala:…. I am not even bothering.

Paddington: mew.

Tala: One of these days…

Demolition Boys/Blitzkreig Boys Page

This is the page where all the Demolition Boys stories and stuff goes. Individual members stories or other teams are on other pages.

Random Stuff

-Let's start with some Random Stuff, eh? It is absolutely nothing at all, just bits and pieces.

Random one:

Synopsis: I wrote this when I had small animal care. We had an aquarium at the time with Rosy barbs, Red tail shark and I think the tetras. No Piranhas, unfortunately.

Bryan is a piranha. Teeth, flesh eating meat eater! Species only as piranhas eat meat. Chomp!

Ian is a neon tetra. Very small fish, pretty fish though. Any kind of aquarium. Pipsqueak

Spencer is a goldfish. Why, I have no idea. They get very big. Just a fishie. Carp! Food!

Tala is a red tail shark. Semi Aggressive and sharkish. Eats shrimp pellets. Sharkey!

Kai is also red tail shark.

Random two:

Synopsis: Basically, how they act to Artemis

How they act towards Artemis (that's me)

Bryan hates Artemis, yet is scared of here and possibly has a crush on her.

Ian- nice to her, her buddy

Spencer- kind of ignores her or else okay

Tala- Artemis's best friend. Nice to her.

TalaAndBryansWarrior: That's all for now. I am going upstairs now, but there is more, so I'll add it later.


End file.
